Lost in the ashes
by Acorbe
Summary: Ashes parents died when he was 2 he got saved by mew gets raised by mew,a lucario and riley. Aura/smart Ash. Haters don't hate, please give constructive criticism at t the very least, compliments are welcome. Enjoy!
1. prologue

'thoughts'  
"regular"

Third person POV

In the area around the town of pallet there was a forest. In this forest there was a group of fearow and spearow who didn't take kindly to anyone crossing their territory. Day after day humans started to stop using this path and started using another path. Soon few ventured this path but they normally had strong pokemon to themselves with.

One day however, a middle aged man ventured through the forest accompanied by his wife. This man was Richard Ketchum along with his wife Delia Ketchum. They wandered along the deserted path. As soon as the fearow saw this they started to attack. The man released his pokemon but that wasn't enough because of the sheer number of the flock.

The flock started to tire out the pokemon while the flock was either knocked out and resting or full of strength and attacking except for a lone fearow. This fearow was watching with curiosity, waiting for the perfect time to strike. soon enough though the flock overpowered the man's pokemon but before the flock could finish off the humans. THe woman yelled to the sky saying.

"Someone please help My poor baby ash." After those words left her mouth the flock attacked and didn't hold back until they were sure the humans had died.

Little did she know that a little pink feline pokemon was flying overheard her saying this as she flew overhead. The pokemon flew down to investigate, what she found wasn't pretty. She saw 2 bodies that looked similar to roadkill. She read one of their minds to find out who and where Ash was.

As. She went through the women's mind she found out that the child was alone back in pallet town. So off she went to find this Ash that the human talked about. When she got to pallet town she found the house that ash is supposedly living in. She floated in through the door and into the house. In the house all was quiet except for a faint snoring that could be heard coming from the top floor. She could sense a powerful aura. coming down from the next floor. As She floated up she wondered what age the child was and what he looked like.

When she entered the room she surprised, she saw a 3 year old baby with raven black hair. But thats not what surprised her, what surprised her more was the strong aura the baby already had. Mew hadn't seen an aura close to this strong since sir Aaron himself. As she looked at the child she thought what she was going to do with him, but at that moment the child woke up she saw a pair of golden brown eyes. As she looked into the child's eyes the child stood up and started giggling and tried to pull on Mew's tail.

Mew was shocked but then the child squealed as he caught the tail.

'He seems to be quite hyper and a strong aura user even at this age. Maybe I should bring him back to the tree and introduce him to lucario, he needs an aura trainer and lucario does have a child as well to grow up with little ash. Yes that'll be good!'. she thought.

"Hey little one I'm sorry to say this but your mother's not gonna come back for you. "Mew said

"Mommy's not coming home" said little ash tearing up.

" I'm sorry but your mothers dead." At this little ash started to cry but still didn't get the whole meaning of his mothers death, but mew continued on."But you can come with me to my home and I can introduce you to some new people and you can make new friends"

" As long as you don't leave me like mommy did"

Mew did a flip in happiness " okay as to get to my house you're going to need to hold on to me as tight as you can." Mew said.

"Thank you thank you thank you" Ash cried out. Ash held mew in a hug that made mew's heart stop. "Okay hold on tight". After she said this she took off out of the house and into the sky and off to the Rota to introduce Ash then a trip to the tree of life. After 5 minutes of flight Ash fell asleep in mews arms. About 2 hours later when the sun started to come up, Mew saw the kingdom of Rota in the distance.

"Little one time to wake up." Mew said in a soft voice

"Uuuuuggggghhhhh five more minutes mom" was the response and mew froze mid flight then continued.

'Did he just say what I think he did?'she thought " Hey Ash look at the view, we're coming in to where your gonna meet a couple of friends. "

"Five more more minutes."

'Hmmmm he's tough but there's still one last chance' she thought "Breakfast is ready"

"What! Why didn't you say so sooner!" Ash opened his eyes and couldn't believe the view of the city and a giant tree in the distance. As he kept looking mew came in for a landing. Okay now to find lucario, aahhhh there he is let's go. "

They came in landing next to a adult human sized blue pokemon, next to him was a smaller version, riolu the two pokemon were shocked to say the least.

"Hey lucario, riolu let me introduce you to little ash, if your wondering he's the point of origin of the strong aura."

"Mew what an honour. It is to meet you, but what is a human doing with you? Plus he has an aura that I've only heard legends speak of. Do you think he's the one?"

"Yes I do think he's the one, at least from what I've heard about he should be. And I found him alone in his house after a flock of fearow murdered his parents. I was thinking that I could raise him and that maybe he could live in the tree and have your little riolu as a friend. Maybe later on when he proves himself arceus will allow me to make him a real mew If he wants. But in the meantime I think he should go on a pokemon journey and I think that we should prep him and teach him things he should learn and maybe teach him how to use aura when he turns seven. But before that I think that we should teach him all about the world of pokemon and all of its regions so that when he's older he'll become one of the strongest trainers and then if he's lucky he'll become a mew if arceus is willing. But I think that the whole council will be watching him deciding if he's worthy and some of the more we'll known May join his team on this journey of his to get a better view." Mew said

Lucario was shocked to say the least but as soon as the shock wore off he said

"He may have a memma in you but he also needs a papa, so mew I'm asking this as an old friend of yours. Can I take on the fatherly spot for young ash here? I know it's a lot to ask but I know that a child needs a father as well plus that'll make riolu his brother she needs a brother to look after her in case the wrong nose points her way and I don't want to be a grandpa too soon." Lucario responded.

"That'd be great I was wondering if someone was going to take on that role. Btw I think it'd be best if we raised the child together in the tree so that his aura powers blossom sooner and he can start learning before his journey for his own safety. Also I think that every now and again we should bring them not trips so that they don't get bored after a while of training." Mew said.

"I think I can agree on that if I can plus I still need to teach riolu how to talk through his aura so we need to find out a way for them to communicate first, plus before I can start to live at the tree I need to inform my human partner. If we're lucky maybe he will let me, but as soon as he finds out the reason he may want to join has wanted to raise a child and it is always good to have another human to help raise him so that he doesn't lose all his social skills with his own kind. Plus then we don't have to go through the dreaded 'talk' (if your 12+ you should know what this talks about) with him." Lucario replied.

"Don't worry about the communication problem for now, I'll be giving little ashie here a gift so that he understands pokéspeech, I'm okay with the human as long as he doesn't do anything funny with ash and strives to help him. I do agree with everything else you've stated though. But other than that I do agree with you on that he could use an uncle."Mew answered back.

"That settles it! After all my time with him I've never seen him be greedy before, let me go tell him of the situation and hope that we can join you in raising an aspiring trainer and future legend. I do hope that he says yes and that the queen agrees too because otherwise he's stuck here until then." Lucario said deflating after that last sentence.

"Don't worry I'll deal with the queen while you deal with your partner. Plus I think that Ash here needs a different last name so that people aren't surprised after 8 years where people presumed someone dead that they survived."mew said.

"Why don't we just give him Riley's last name he will in fact be the uncle so no one will be asking as many questions, but I don't think that we should lie to him about his true heritage and we should let him start his journey off in his hometown since that is where many aspiring trainers start there journeys." Replied lucario.

"Okay I approve of that so his last name'll be brown so he'll be known as ash brown and that's a good idea for his journey plus I think that riolu should join him after he gets his starter so that he continues learning how to use his aura for the greater good. I'll follow you invisibly with ash so that no one will get freaked out, plus I don't anyone to get the wrong image about why we have a human with us." Mew responded calmly.

"Yes that's a good idea lets go find Riley and ask him if he can go along with our plan and see if the queen accepts too." Lucario said while starting to walk to the giant castle off in the distance. After mew disappeared they entered the castle, about 15 minutes of walking they found a man walking alone down the halls.

" Master Riley we have a situation on our hands."lucario said urgently.

"What is it? Is the castle under attack? Have there been any confirmed sitings of poachers?" Questioned Riley.

"Something far more important! We've found the chosen one. Can't you sense the powerful aura in the hallway? His aura is that strong even at the age of 2 years old! We need to raise him after his parents died! Lucky for us an old friend of mine who was passing by in the neighbourhood and brought the child here so I could be the fatherly figure and you get to be the uncle" After the words left lucario's mouth Riley frowned, he did sense the aura and if he was the chosen one then he needs to be trained in the ways of aura and become powerful, wise and not abuse the power.

"I do sense a powerful aura but it seems to be floating on nothing in the air. Also who's this friend of yours that you never told me about!" Riley responded frowning

" Oh my apologies master, it's ok he's not going to hurt you or your new son right now." Lucario said and mew appeared in the air with the baby ash in her hands holding him in a way only a mother could.

"Can you please take on the role of the uncle of this child and let us all live in the tree so his powers can increase tenfold and he'll be able to control them sooner. However make one wrong move however small and you'll wish you didn't!" Mew said with a really intimidating glare towards Riley.

"I will accept this role as long as queen Ilene has approved of this and I vow on my honour as an aura guardian to never do anything funny with you or your child." Riley said confidently and mew let out a sigh.

"We'll that vow is good enough for now but I still have my eyes on you. Also I took care of the queen, I gave her a quick alteration of memories that'll make it seem like your out trying to stop poachers and be unable to report without notifying the rest of them on your tail." Mew said still not completely sure about the decision

"Great let me get packed which shouldn't take long and getting a pair of aura gloves for the child, by the way what is his name? " asked Riley as they walked back to his room so he could get packed.

"His name is ash ketchum, but since his parents died and everyone from his town probably thinks he's dead so we've decided to change it to ash brown so that they won't be surprised if they hear about him" after he heard this they arrived at his room so he entered and started packing as well as responding

"We'll since we're all going to raise him, at what age do you think we should start training him to be an aura user?"

"He should be ready in about five years where we're going plus you don't need to find aura gloves we already have some gloves ready at the tree for him."

"You don't mean those gloves do you? " Lucario asked shocked

"Yes those gloves. The gloves of sir Aaron himself!"


	2. Chapter 1

"regular"

'poke speech'(Only Ash and and other pokemon understand this)

8 years later

"Come on you have to concentrate and form a sphere."Said Riley, it was 6 am at the tree of beginning, the average time that Ash would start his meditation process to use his aura. So far he could sense life forms around him to a certain degree, Intimidate people when they look into his eyes, speak through his aura, and he can sense emotions. The most advanced thing that he had so far mastered to a degree is making aura bonds with people and pokemon.

Today was the day that Ash turned 10, he was told that if he manages to make an aura sphere than he could go on a journey across the world. That was his dream ever since he was five, to travel around the world catching and training pokemon and making new friends.

After hearing this his 'relatives' decided it was time for him it, training his aura powers, teaching him to cook, how to train different pokemon, how to react to different pokemon and how to manage being without his memma and papa for a large amount of time. But the most important thing they told him was that he can't use his aura abilities in front of anyone untrustworthy enough or in a direct situation. They also told him what happened to his parents after he finally understood, lets just say there were a lot of tears. They never lied about a single thing to little Ash and he never lied about his feelings to them.

Suddenly a small blue sphere the size of a golf ball appeared in between the little boys hands.

"Yay I did it!" Ash happily cried out. After he said this he heard a clapping.

"Good job Ash!"Said his surrogate brother, Riolu. "You know what that means about today right?" He asked Ash.

"Yep that means that now we get to travel around the world and meet new friends and maybe become one of the strongest trainer in the world. " Ash happily stated.

"Well as long as you don't get overconfident you'l be fine, don't forget everyday to train your aura and become as strong as you can. Remember, we have eyes on you your whole journey."Riley stated while trying to surpress a smile.'He grew up so fast and he's made so many good decisions so far, but let's hope that he keeps up this streak.' He thought with pride on his face.

"I will,I will."was Ash's response

"Ash we've decided on an adequate spot for you to start your journey. Don't forget you CANNOT them you're real last name otherwise the wrong questions are going to come up. Plus before you started you're journey we decided to let professor Oak give you your first pokemon so that you keep up your old family tradition and also he's one of your parents closest friend in pallet town. Don't forget to go past your old house, I know after all these years it may bring back bad memories but it'll probably bring back good ones too. Whatever you do while in the house, as long as no one lives there anymore and your not disrespectful, we support it." Mew said with a smoke on her face as she floated.

"But enough about that right now it's time for you to prepare yourself for your journey, like food water, and other necessities. We can deal with the rest as soon as the time comes to cross that mountain. But before you go learn to forgive and not be vengeful, if you do, well you better not! Understood?" Riley Said while looking indifferent.

Ash headed to his part of the cave in the tree and started packing what little stuff he had and adding all of the necessities while still having about half the bag to fill up with stuff he finds along the way. Among the stuff he has, he has a fire stone that he found while wandering around the tree one day through his aura while he was mediating when he was 8.

"alright I'm ready to go lets have fun on this journey!"Ash said excited that he could finally start his journey today. He exited his cave and walked back to where the other were. "I'm ready, memma can you teleport me to pallet town now, I want to see how it looks like and start my journey now." Ash said hurryidly.

"Okay I'll teleport you to your house and leave you there for a bit. Remember Riolu is going to meet you on the outskirts of the city in the we'll say our final goodbyes. K?" Mew responded calmly. After she said this she floated over to Ash. The others walked up over to him and they all got in a big hug. During the hug Mew teleported them all to pallet town and they all broke free of the hug. In front of the group there was a house that looked like no one had entered it in a decade.

"Well this is your first stop, don't be late going to the professor or you won't get a pokemon." Mew warned Ash.

"I won't now I'm gonna go inside and see how much the house has changed since I can remember."

"See you in an hour, stay strong Ash" said Lucario before a flash of pink and they were gone. Ash entered the house, in it there was about 5 inches of dust covering the floor and rattata and raticate running throughout the house and in between the walls.

"Well this is place is in good shape."Ash said sarcastically. He sent the better part if the hour looking through the house but found no trace of life other that the rattata and raticate as well as some faced footprints through the dust.

The time finally came when Ash had to leave.

"I hope to make you proud Mom and Dad."Ash said tearing up as he left. As he made his way to the lab the clock was turning towards 7:30AM. Once he made it to the lab he knocked on the door and waited patiently. There was a crash and the sound of cursing and footsteps echoing. The door opened for Ash to see an elderly man in a lab coat with a red mark on his left arm.

"Hello can I help you?" The man said

"Yes my name's Ash Brown and I'm supposed to be starting my journey today." He responded.

"Ah Ash it's good to meet you. My name's professor Oak and I'll be happy to announce that you're the first trainer here to pick up a pokemon, follow me.". oak said while leading the way to a room that resembled a laboratory "well here are the three pokemon you can choose. We have bulbasaur, charmander, and squirtle." He said each name after releasing the pokemon from the ball.

"Well professor I've been thinking about it for awhile and decided to go for a challenge and take charmander please." Ash said. After he said this professor Oak returned squirtle and bulbasaur but left charmander out to get acquainted with Ash.

s"Take good care of him otherwise if you don't you'll lose your chance forever to become a trainer. Also here let give you the essentials that I handout primarily your pokedex, 5 poke balls and charmander's poke ball." Oak said while handling him charmander's poke ball.'Also before you do something stupid don't go into the forest, there's a vicious flock of fearow that kill anyone that enter their territory.

"Really why do you think that they're doing that?" Ash asked.

"I have no idea but has they've costed many lives"

"Professor may I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot."

" Has any friends or family recently wandered into the forest?"

"No not for the past 8 years."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Two friends of mine, a couple, Deliah and Richard Ketchum were supposedly the latest ones killed, at least thats what eye witnesses claim. But after 1 year of asking if anyone in Viridian city had seen them we gave up, the biggest mystery about their deaths, is that their 2 year old son had vanished. Like here one second gone the next.

"That's sad, so no one has recovered the bodies?"

"Nope anytime anyone tries to even enter the forest the flock attacks, but enough of that it's time for you to start your journey."

"Thanks again professor I can't wait to start my journey." He replied as he left the building. As soon as he got outside he saw the place was crowded with a kid his age walking up to the lab. There was a bunch of cheerleaders and a couple of townsfolk there watching the kid.

"Out of my way shrimp."The kid said with a look of superiority in them, but Ash didn't back down in fact he rose above and gave a cold glare that made the kid flinch.

"I don't move out of the way for bullies like you." He stated calmly.

"You will move out of the way for the great Gary Oak." Gary said with venom.

"Nope See ya wannabe." Ash replied calmly and walked past him knocking Gary back a little with his shoulder.

"We'll see who the loser is when we battle."Gary yelled loud enough for Ash to hear. But Ash was too far to hear it and was using his aura vision to see where his best friend/brother Riolu was waiting for him. As her approached the forest he sensed a large flock of pokemon that radiated aggressiveness and anger….. presumably the flock of spearow. Not too far off from the flock he could sense 4 beings radiating calmness and patience. Deep in the forest he could sense 2 very faint yet visible auras. As he came closer to the group of 4 he became aware of how close the flock was. to the group. No question it was probably headed their way. As he broke into the clearing he could finally hear the shriek of the fearow/spearow to approach him. Finally he could see his brother in all but blood and his parents/ guardian figure.

"Hey dad, memma. bro and uncle Ri I'm back" he called out to the group.

"Hey Ash, we were just discussing something that concerns you." Riley said.

"Really, what were you talking about?" He asked curious to know.

"We've decided in a test to see how far you've come in you're aura training. You can sense the flock of fearow/spearow" Lucario stated.

"Yeah what does that have to do with it" Ash asked nervously already predicting what the test will be.

"You have to take on the whole flock by yourself without the aid of your pokemon and then you have to capture the leader so that the flock'll probably become 90% less aggressive." Mew stated with a hint of worry. " Don't worry, if the situation becomes too far out of control then we'll intervene." She added quickly.

"Wait I have to take on the entire flock and catch their leader!" he shouted loudly. Afer his initial reaction he noticed that the screeching became louder and he started to tense up forming a small aura sphere ready to launch it at the first of the flock that pop out of the thick trees. As the first one came out he launched the first aura sphere at it hitting it in the middle of its face knocking it out immediately. He quickly formed more in each hand launching them as fast as possible. After launching five volleys with knockout hits each time the first of the flock came in range to attack him, so as they started their own battle he let his instances took over. He ducked blocked gave a right hook, etc. etc. knocking a pokemon out each hit. but they just kept coming and eventually he started to get a few cuts and bruises. After a bit the flock stopped receiving reinforcements, by this time Ash had receded a bunch of minor injuries and a big gash was opened on his chest, but nothing his family couldn't heal. As this went on he could finally count how many members of the flock remained. At the moment he could count 7 average sparrow and 4 average fearow. As he knocked out the last few of members of the flock he searched with his aura and found a very powerful looking aura approaching him from behind himself. He ducked just in time to miss the powerful talons of a fierce looking fearow. He could sense the rage against humans coming off the fearow like waves in the ocean, he could tell that this was the leader he could also judge on his emotions that he had a bad run in with humans before. Be it poachers or a poor trainer that abandoned it. At this time he could also see that a couple of the sparrow were starting to wake back up from unconsciousness.

"How about we make this even. One on one, you and me fearow?"Ash shouted out confidently " If I win you get to come with me and I'll show you the true meaning of friendship and you get to be my pokemon, but if you win you get to do whatever you want with me, hell you can make me clean up after you." he added.

'I accept.' was the reply with a nod, and with that Ash rapidly formed an aura sphere and launched it at the fearow. As the aura sphere came closet the fearow, it swerved out of the way and headed toward Ash with wings glowing peeping wing attack. As he came closer Ash prepped himself and counted down, shen the fearow was a few feet away from him he ducked under the attack then sprang onto the fearow's back. Fearow sqwaqued in surprise and started to to evasive manewvers in the air trying to knock off the excessive weight on his back. meanwhile Ash held on tight with one hand and started to rapid fire aura sphere's into fearow's plumage at a decent pace. After about a dozen directt hits fearow started to lose consciousness at an altitude of 10 metres in the air. As they approached the groundk on their collision course Ash jumped off and tucked into a roll coming out with hardly any injuries, at the same time fearow crashed into the ground bring up a cloud of dust. As the dust cleared, Ash could see fearow was standing up, although it looked as if it was about to fall to the ground from their battle. The two met each others eyes. and fearow gave him a nod of respect and gave one last cry into the sky and fell to the ground uncounsciounce. Ash quiqut took off his bag and found the poke balls and quiqly threw it at the fearow catching it instantly. As this happened the effects of the adrenalin wore off and Ash collapsed onto the ground out of sheer exhaustion.

During this whole battle Lucario,Riolu, Riley, and Mew were all watching the clash of with proud smiles on their faces especially after their own child's kindness towards fearow and then his victory. They also were happy that their son knew they got a new friend out of it.

"Congradulations Ash, you passed the the test with flying colours." Riley stated with pride.

"Yep, can't wait to have him along the journey. Which reminds me, come on out!"He shouted throwing charmander and fearow's poke balls into the air. As the pokemon were released they were both surprised that they were in the presence of Mew and started to look with widened eyes and went forward nervously. " Don't be shy guys this is my family. By the way guys I decided to start off with a charmander and you guys just witnessed what happened with fearow right?"

"Ah, so you decided on charmander, looks like you may have a little extra bit to handle when he evolves into a charizard. Other than that I think it's time for us to say goodbye one last time before you head out on your journey. remember don't hesitate to call if you need help in a certain situation. Don't forget to also get started on that fearow of yours, it seems it may be hard to handle at first but will probably one of your most loyal pokemon in the end, right guys?" Mew said as the others nodded in agreement with the statement. Meanwhile fearow was looking onwards at the scene with interest. it wasn't often one of the legendaries graces anyone with their presence.

"I'll remember that, i think that maybe I should try to seer up an aura link so that I can read its memories and move on from their. Come to think of it I should probably do that with all of them so that I can constantly keep contact with them at all times and track them down, what do you think?" Ash asked

"I think that that's a smart idea, as soon as you catch a pokemon you should form a link so that you get to know them better." responded Lucario

"Thanks now let's get to it then." Ash said moving towards fearow, as soon as he came close enough fearow looked at him curiously as he placed his hands on his beak and then they were floating in ahat seemed to be space. " Fearow please show me your memories tell me why you are this way. Fearow obliged and soon it was like a movie theatre while fearows memories flooded his mind. At first there were scenes of fearows early days as a sparrow geowing up until one day powchers came and took him and his family away. Eventually he was sold to a trainer. But this trainer was extremely abusive, calling him weak even when he evolved into a fearow. Eventually he was released into the forest and soon came across a flock of spearow and fearow. Challenging the leader of the flock, he won. Since that day the flock started getting really aggressive towards humans, sometimes even killing them.

Then he saw it. It was a regular day, for the last couple of months the forest had been quiet with the occasional human to prey on. Ash saw 2 people being attacked and killed by the flock. But the worst part? the man still had 2 poke balls attached to his belt. Years went by the flock made their daily around the forest, the poke balls still staying in the same spot begging to be opened to let the pokemon inside out. Meanwhile, fearow was looking through Ash's life looking quite guilty at the part where he flund out that he had intentionally killed his parents. Finally fearow looked up at his new trainer and saw horror on his face but in it he also saw acceptance.

"Fearow I know why you did it but right now I think it's time for the two of us to forget the past and look on to the future, you need to get over the fact that you think that all humans are abusive and learn to give people a chance. I know at first it'll be really tough, but I have no doubt in my mind that eventually you'll get used to human presences. Eventually I think that I'll be able to get over the fact that you killed my parents but thats the past, we can't dwell on it forever." Ash stated. At the end of the speech fearow had his eyes bulging out of there sockets. he had thought that the human was going to be the same as his first trainer.

'I know it's too late to say this and I don't deserve your thanks after what I've done in the past, but now it's time I make it up to you. I hope we become the best of friends.' fearow said tearing up.

"You've been forgiven and you don't owe me anything right now, also I'm gonna set up a link between you and me right now, meaning we can easily communicate each others thoughts. I'm also going to set this up to all of my pokemon so that whenever we get a new friend you'll be able to chat with them at all times even when you're not with me! but remember this if you're at the lab DO NOT attack the professor unless you're 100% certain he's attacking you." Ash said

"I think that would be interesting, we could just chat with each other anytime for training."fearow replied

" okay just follow my lead and accept the link when you're ready." Ash said while focusing his aura. So far he's had great results with making the links, and this time he didn't disappoint. he could now subconsciously feel where fearow was. and with that they went back to reality. while what seemed to be hours in the creation of the link was actually a couple minutes in reality. The rest of the group was watching and waiting for them to finish up, charmander clearly looked like it was excited to go through the same procedure to get to know it's trainer better.

As soon as Ash finished up the connection with charmander. It was about noon, for some people they would be hungry, but not Ash he had been trained so that he only need a total of 1.5 square meals a day meaning his personal food supplies would last longer.

" Well guys looks like it's time to head off to continue our journey, but let's not forget our newest member." Ash said while pulling out an empty poke ball and walking up to Riolu. " Well bro it's time you and me saw the world." he said while tapping him on the head. Riolu gave no trouble and the poke ball confirmed the catch. immediately he released Riolu to say the final goodbyes. As soon as they were done Ash returned all his pokemon and headed deeper into the forest. After a couple of minutes of awlking he decided to let fearow out of its poke ball.

"Fearow I think It's time for me to see my biological parents. Can you lead the way?"

'Of course, it's the least I could do for you.' was his reply, after saying this fearow took off at a decent pace with ash trailing behind. After about 20 minutes of a light jog they reached a clearing. It was beautiful, except the squeletons of two badly beaten humans. Both still had clothes on though, and as Ash came closer he realized that there were two pokemon left in the mans skeletal hands. Ash quickly checked with his aura and found out that the pokemon inside the poke balls were still alive and healthy. As he approached the two skeletons his eyes started to water and he started to cry.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked silently as he fell onto his hands and knees. After about 30 minutes of just sitting there in there he finally puled himself together and moved forwards to see what pokemon were in what he presumed was his father's hamds, as he finally took them out of the hands he threw them in the air to see them. As the pokemon came out. What he saw made his eyes bug out, as the polemon looked around in confusion until their eyes rested on Ash while fearow was silent for fear for it's life.

There standing infornt of him was a blaziken, but that's not the only thing that had him shocked. The blaziken standing before ash was easily 2 feat taller that the average blaziken. The other pokemon was a beautiful umbreon with a coat as dark as midnight, but instead of yellow circles around it, they were blue, indicating that it was shiny.

"Hello you two" Ash said calmly gathering their attention while prepping himself for a tough ride ahead." I know you are wondering where you are and what your doing here not to mention who I am. How about instead of that I show you instead?" he added. The two pokemon seemed to be communicating silently between themselves. After about a minute of the conversation they stopped and nonmed at Ash to do his thing. As the two of them connected his mind with theirs, he decided to start off by showing them fearows life first as soon as they reached the part after he killed his parents he showed them his life. Shocking them that this was their old trainers child, but they were shocked even more when they saw how he handled the situation with fearow. As soon as he finished showing them what had happened the two seemed way down.

"Now you two"Ash started as he caught their attention. I know how you feel but don't blame this on fearow, he was just misguided. As are you two right now, I'd like to change that for you though" he continued calmly. " I know I'm not my dad but I have to ask this since I know that we'll both find comfort from being together. So what I'm asking is, would you like to become my pokemon now?" He finished nervously. The two pokemon in question restarted their little silent talk. After a couple of minutes they finally nodded together. The two of them walked up to Ash they both points to their poke ballsm, as soon as he understood he gave them their respective poke ball, as soon as they received them, they immediately destroyed them. Ash who watched with a sad expression believing they didn't want him, sighed to himself. But before he could do anything Blaziken had already returned and opened his bag, that was still on his bag, and found 2 poke balls. Giving them to Ash and then he and umbreon tapped the poke balls and they dinged in succession quite quickly As soon as this happened he quickly let them back out and started up the links between the three of them. As soon as that was done he brought out Riolu.

"Riolu I think it's about time I teach you dig." so fror the next 2 hours went by with Riolu learning how to use dig. After this time though Riolu learned how to use dig and then dug one big hole with a forceable ending. While doing so he also did a few other things including making a gravestone and coffin from a nearby tree. He spent a whole half hour on the funeral for his parents. As soon as he was done though, his and his two newest pokemon's eyes were ready to burst full of tears. After they calmed down Ash returned all but fearow. deciding to let it direct him through the forest. As they were reaching the part of the forest where the trees became fewer he decided on trying to find a spot to stay the night. As soon as he found a suitable spot near a river he set up camp made himself something to eat, and gave his pokemon something they all wet to sleep. The next week fell into the same thing, he stayed in the same spot all week training his pokemon to listen to his command both verbally and with the bond, after that they'd learn knew moves and improve the old ones. On the first day Ash found out that even after 8 years of doing nothing Blaziken and Umbreon both were still in decent shape. Charmander on the other hand was a whole different story. Charmander was basically viewed as the younger brother who wanted to grow up to be the strongest there ever was. During that week Ash discovered and tought his charmander scratch, growl, leer, ember, dragon rage, metal claw, flamethrower, firespin, double team, and dig. His feearow now knew tackle, leer, peck, drill peck, wing attack,double team, mirror coat, aerial ace and sky attack. His Riolu knew dig, counter, mach punch, low kick, iron tail and the move that took them forever for Riolu to learn, aura sphere. His umbreon knew dark pulse, shadow ball, faint attack, tackle, mean look, sand attack, bite, moonlight,nightshade, crunch and tail whip. And finally his blaziken knew flare blitz,fire punch,high jump kick, scratch, growl, focus energy, ember, double kick, peck, bulk up, blaze kick,sky uppercut, power-up punch,incinerate, flamethrower, thunder punch and overheat.

At the end of the week he finally decided to head to the next city for a rest up. As he was walking along the path, his pokemon all returned and stashed on his belt. He was searching for a trainer to practice with charmander and Riolu. As he was finally a solid 10 minutes from the end of the path, a really loud scream filled his ears immediately he shot into action calling out fearow, and Riolu. Immediately after he did that he shot as fast as he could towards the scream. A few seconds later a loud roar pierced the air. After 5 seconds of sprinting he reached a clearing with a river, but that wasn't the worst part of the spot. The worst part was their was gigantic gyarados there standing(N/A Can they stand?) above a small redhead. Another thing if you looked at the gyarados is you could tell it was 3 times the normal size. Not to mention it was pure golden.

"fearow use sky attack, Riolu aura sphere rapid fire." As he said this he formed an aura sphere and launched it at the gyarados, meanwhile Riolu was making several smaller ones that were pelting the gyarados, making it cry out in pain. At the same time fearow was enveloped in a white glow and rocketed forwards at the gyarados. As soon as the first couple of hits hit gyarados, it turned its attention towards Ash looking in annoyance. " Okay you wanna play it that way huh. Blaziken, umbreon come on out." he shouted throwing their poke balls into the air to release them. Soon the battle was 4-1 while Ash was making his way towards the girl that seemed to have passed out from the earlier events. " fearow use drill peck, Riolu Iron Tail, Umbreon use dark pulse, and blaziken use thunder punch." He called out as the gyarados started to charge up its hyper beam. As they all unleashed their attacks, all but blaziken's attacks seemly just angered it. But as soon as Blaziken's attack hit it seemed to do major damage to the giant pokemon. After their Attacks hit the gyarados's hyper beam released straight for umbreon, but the nimble eeveelution jumped out of the way be fore the attack hit."Again" Ash shouted. this time while the gyarados was recharging. He was hit with the same moves with the same effect, but this time the pokemon collapsed after it received the thunder punch. As it collapsed he thought it over for a second then he pulled out an empty poke ball and threw it at the wild gyarados. Believing it was better that he fought it now rather than poachers catching it later. As the ball connected it opened and gyarados was pulled in and it started shaking. After about 10 seconds of anticipation it finally dinged in success. " Yes we caught a gyarados" he shouted so loudly that he startled the poor girl awake.

"Huh who are you and what happened to that golden gyarados?" the girl asked.

"Well the names Ash Brown, I was walking down the path earlier and heard a scream, came here saw you unconsciounce underneath the giant guyarados, I did some quick thinking and caught it. By the way what's your name?" He asked curiously.

"Uh I'm Misty Waterflower, I was fishing when I came across that gyarados and screened then passed out from shock of it's unique size and coloration." was her answer.

"well I'd love to stay and chat, but right now I need to get going on my way to Viridian city." He said while starting to walk off."

"Wait! Since you helped me, and since the gyarados totally anialated my bike." Indicating a pile of scrap metal," do you think you have space for one more on your journey at the moment?" She asked

"Sure I don't mind." he replied as she started packing up her stuff. As she did this he returned all of his pokemon and started chatting with them about themselves. After five minutes, she was ready and walking up to him. Soon they headed towards the pokemon centre in viridian city, after about 10 minutes of walking the city came into view as they walked up to it. As soon as they came in they went into the pokemon centre so that Misty could get lunch.

As soon as they both secured a room to stay in Misty went to get something to eat,meanwhile Ash left the pokemon centre to go find a secluded part in the forest to setup the link with gyarados. As he was about to release it from the ball, he released his other pokemon first and explained the situation. As soon as they were all ready to face it, Ash released it and immediately sent out waves of calming aura.

As soon as the beast was released it roared loudly, so loudly he was sure that everyone in Viridian city could hear it loud and clear. The gyarados was about to start rampaging, he felt all of the calming aura wash over. himself. As soon as Ash saw the gyarados was calm, he initiated the aura link. Soon the link was the link was complete and gyarados finally reacted with big eyes as he went through both of their memories. He saw an abnormally large golden magikarp living peacefully with its family, this memory went on for about a year, t'ill one day a group of poachers decided to test their luck with catching the river pokemon. When the Group saw the magikarp they instantly had wide eyes, then they dropped what they were doing to go after the magikarp. As the poachers came closer a pair of gyarados came out looking pissed. After a long battle the poachers eventually subdued and caught the parents, they once again went after the magicarp, but due to the anger that the magi carp had, it started evolving. As the light cleared, a massive roar pierced the air with a giant golden gyarados. Seing the look on the gyarados's eyes and taking in the amount of hate in its eyes, it was enough to scare the men. They started to battle, when it was over you could see the gyarados towering over the dazed poachers. After blasting them away it rescued the other pokemon and has hated humans ever since. Then about a week after a week of peace he saw a girl sitting on the riverbank with a fishing line out, the memories of the past week's events played out in its mind and the beast was once again caught up in a cloud of rage. Seeing red, the gyarados came out roaring, scaring the girl. The gyarados blindly attacked t'ill it was above the girl. As it was about to finish the girl off he was attacked by Ash that's where the memories stopped.

As the memories went by Ash's frown grew more and more, after seeing these events, the look of rage on his face mixed with empathy. As gyarados calmed down as he went through the same set of memories, he expected the human to have encouraged the other humans. But was surprised when he was fuming, also he seemed to have an air of sadness.

"Gyarados I know it doesn't look good, but you have to realize that not all humans are bad. I can only try to persuade you to trust me, but right now all I ask is that you try to listen to my commands and we can continue on from there. the last thing I have to tell you is that I'm going to make an aura bond so that we can communicate at all times from any distance through our aura and so you always know the details about what's occurred. So what do you say? Do you agree with my plan?" Ash said confidently.

"I agree with your terms as long as you don't do too many stupid things while on our adventure." Was the response through the link.

"well we better get training." Ash said excitedly.

After 3 hours of nonstop training he finally called on quits and started heading back to the pokemon centre. When he got there he immediately got his pokemon healed. While they were healing, he set off to find his room. Once he got there he deposited his bag and went back down to the lobby to get his pokemon.

"Trainer Ash Brown your pokemon are healed." Nurse Joy said over the speakers.

Ash made his way over to get his pokemon, as soon as they were all put away and he was about to leave a smog attack entered the building.

"What's going on?" Someone in the lobby said.

"Hand over your pokemon or we'll do this the hard way"a voice from the smog said, as the smog finally cleared there was a guy with blue spiky hair and a girl with long red hair. There was also a koffing and an ekans ready to attack.

"How about no"Ash stated calmly."Charmander, Umbreon come on out!" Ash shouted releasing said pokemon. " Charmander use flamethrower, Umbreon use dark pulse."

" Dodge then use poison sting ekans" said the girl.

"Dodge koffing and use toxic" the boy said. As the attacks were released koffing and ekans were too slow to avoid the incoming garage and were thrown back into they're trainers unconscious with swirls for eyes.

"Alright Charmander wrap it up with dragon rage" Ash yelled out. The attack hit the two wannabe-thieves and sent them flying into the horizon. As they were flying they screamed out

"Team Rocket's blasting off again." After getting thanked by numerous other trainers including Misty, Ash decided to head to bed, but before he could he heard a loud.

"WAIT!" As he turned around he realized that it came from Nurse Joy who was holding an egg . "I thought of a suitable reward for saving us from those thieves and I've decided to give you this egg."

"What! I can't accept this I was only doing the right thing by stopping those crooks." was his reply.

"But I insist plus this egg was abandoned here and as soon as it hatches it would've had to go to a pokemon adoption centre." she insisted.

"Fine I can see that this argument is getting me nowhere. By the way how long until this egg is supposed to hatch?" He asked as he took it, when nurse joy was about to respond all of a sudden a bright light engulfed them. As they looked for the source it turns out it was the egg that was ready to hatch, as it took form it shaped into…..

**And that's chapter 1 thanks all for your support. Tell me Review what pokemon you think it should be, I already have ideas but maybe you guys can come up with better ones, also do you or do you want mega evolution? give me other suggestions on what pokemon you want Ash to have. The next thing I want to know is, who do you want travelling with Ash and who do you want him to date.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Hall of origin

Arceus looked down on the earth, watching her chosen one's life, how he grew up with mew as a mother. She couldn't agree more with mew's idea that Ash should join them as a legendary in time. As she finished watching him get his new egg she said to herself,

"I hope you like the pokemon inside of that egg it was very difficult convincing the previous owner of that egg to abandon it. All right I think it's about time to get this show on the road and call the council for the meeting." After saying this Arceus called all of the legendary pokemon for the meeting.

It took a total of five minutes for all of the legends to show up, from Kanto there was a small pink feline pokemon, mew, also a majestic blue bird, articuno, a pokemon resembling a flaming chicken without feathers, and a yellow spiky bird pokemon, zapdos.(mewtwo hasn't joined them yet)

From Jhoto there was a rainbow coloured bird,ho oh, a silver coated pokemon with blue belie with blue spikes coming out of its back, lugia, a blue graceful and majestic pokemon with white spots, suicune, a yellow sabre tooth tiger like pokemon with electrical designs on it, raikou, a brown furred with cloud like wisps of a mane and a handle bar moustache and white spikes protruding from its back, entei, a green fairy like pokemon with see through wings, celebi.

From hoenn there was an alien like pokemon that kept on changing forms that all had the same colour but different shapes, deoxys, there was a small star shaped pokemon, jirachi, there was a massive red pokemon that was seemingly made out of dirt, groudon, a massive blue whale like pokemon with red rings all around its body, groudon. Two pokemon that looked similar to each other with one being red and the other blue but both had triangles on their heads that were composed of their own respective colours, the eon duo Latinas and latios, there was a giant green serpent like pokemon with red lines running along its body, rayquaza, there was a pokemon that looked like it was an odd chunk of ice with multiple + for eyes, regice, a pokemon completely made of steel with the same eye like structure as the previous pokemon, regirock, a pokemon made from steel yet again with the same eyes as the latter, registeel.

From sinnoh there were three small pokemon that resembled each other the difference was in the colour of their scalp, one was yellow another was pink and the last was blue, these were the lake trio uxie mesprit and azelf, next was pitch black pokemon that made you shiver in its presence, darkrai, along with a moon like pokemon with rings around its back, cresselia, a giant pokemon with various coloured + for eyes, regigigas, along with a small green hedgehog pokemon with a flower on its side, shaymin, a small blue pokemon that resembled a blob of water with two antennas, manaphy, a pokemon similar to the previous but waith only one antenna, phione, along with a fiery spidery pokemon with only four legs, heatran, there was a giant blue pokemon with silver desingns running along its body, dialga, a massive pink pokemon with silver designs, palkia, finally a massive pokemon with six legs and black wings along with red designs on its body, guiratina.

Finally from unova a majestic blue pokemon, cobalion, a graceful green pokemon, virzion, a tough looking green pokemon, terrakion, a horse like pokemon with red hair and blue tail, keldeo, a red bug like pokemon with a canon on its back, genesect, a small black pokemon with long green lustrous hair, meloetta, a small orange and beige pokemon with a v horn, victini, three pokemon that all looked human like and sitting on clouds with long tails, landorus was orange, thunderus was blue, and tornadus was green, there was a giant black dragon with an electric tail, zekrom, a pure white dragon with flames arcing around its body, reshiram, and finally a grey dragon, kyrem.

After they all filed in and stopped talking and were waiting for Arceus to get the show on the road.

"Attention let the meeting begin,"Arceus said." Mew I do believe you have something to tell us after you've been avoided telling everyone of your plan and what you've been doing for the last eight years." She continued.

" I finally found the chosen one" Mew said. After saying this all eyes snapped open and were watching Mew. " I found him alone after his parents were killed, and have been raising him for the past eight years." As soon as those words left her mouth there were shouts across the room all complaining about the lack of pure hearted humans left for them to raise as children, although they are legendary pokemon they still long to have a family and there aren't really that many choices among their own species so they search for the pure hearted humans to raise them to eventually join the parents, normally the mothers,species of pokemon and have a longer life.

"Silence"Arceus bellowed throughout the halls that's all you heard then silence dominated." Now we all know how the procedure goes, we'll all spend time with him, captured or not, and then after his death we shall decide if he is worthy of joining us legends."

" What if the same thing as last time happens? What happens then?" Asked darkrai.

"You dare accuse MY son of abusing our power and generosity! Well then you don't know him at all and if you did then you never would Haagen said that. Right now all he cares about is testing his skills as a pokemon trainer. That is if his pokemon agree with him, he'd never force his pokemon to do anything unless that pokemon did something worse, and I don't mean anything simple like disobeying. Sure he might be annoyed, but the only true way for him to hate a pokemon is if he has some serious history with them insulting his family, which is his pokemon, heck he even went far enough to forgive a fearow that led an attack to kill his original parents. The other only true way to get on his bad side is to steal his favourite food which just so happens to be hash browns.

" Mew calm down!Then the same thing will happen as last time"Arceus replied calmly after the outburst." We'll all get to know him soon enough and then we shall decide as a whole our decision wherever he is or isn't worthy. Then as soon as he dies we'll resurrect him and he'll be a mew but will still have his human form. All right everyone now that the only important matter has been taken up let us end this meeting" Arceus finished. Over the next few minutes legendaries started to file out of the room. All except for ho oh, lugia, mew and Arceus had left off to wander the earth and hide from greedy humans.

"So how are you going to test him ho oh?"Arceus asked.

"Well I was going to leave one of my feathers with him and then sense what he'll be doing through the feather." Was the reply

"Ah that makes it easier on you so you don't have to worry about humans attacking you while with him. What abou you lugia how are you going to do it?" Arceus continued

" well I was going to wait for the prophecy of shamouti and give him a baby lugia then check in with the baby every now and then to see how he's treating her. If he's treating her well she has good words about Ash then I'll allow him to join us."

"Ah another great method, I think moltres, zapdos, and articuno might do the same. What about you mew? I know you probably already have your opinion, but why don't you do the clone test? That one would probably help the others see you less biased."

"Fine but I'll only do it because the others want me to, plus we'll get another member to our council at least."mew said.

"Yes that's an added bonus, now I think it's time we go our separate ways." Arceus replied. After this was said all the rest of the legendaries left Arceus to think on her own.' I hope you like that egg Ash and that you prove to everyone your worth, and then maybe, just maybe, you'll be worthy of joining us as a legend. But until then I hope that you take care of yourself. And with she too left the hall off to go set up her test.

**I'm sorry if it's not enough for you and I'm honestly not the proudest, but I had to get this out. I'm still contemplating what I want the egg to hatch into and I still don't know who he should travel with. Eventually I'm going to add Pikachu, but he'll be different. Can you guys please tell me what you want Ash to catch and who he travel's with? I want to try and please most of you. Review please and flames will be ignored.**


	4. Chapter 3

Ash's POV

As we looked on the egg started to form a small serpentine figure. As soon as the energy dissipated I took a good look at the pokemon and my mouth dropped. The pokemon emited one sound.

"Dratini" it squeaked out before slithering over to my lap and climbing up my arm, and promply fell asleep.

"Well that was weird"Ash said with a sweatdrop.

"Well babies do need their sleep" nurse Joy piped up.

"Yes, yes they do" was Ash's responce as he recovered.s time I joined him in sleep" he took out a pokeball and tapped dratini on the head with it and captured her without the capture though the ball started glowing and he made a quick decision to send fearow back to the lab and communicated to fearow saying his goodbyes for now and not to attack the proffesor as well as continue training.

After completeting the task the two went off in their own seperate directions. Ash to go to sleep and nurse Joy to go and finish her shift.

¥¥The next morning¥¥

After completing the aura link with dratini, Ash walked out of the pokemon centre to start his long treck through viridian forest to get to Pewter city. But before he did this he he passed the pokemart to stock up on supplies. As he entered the shop he found out they were also having a sale on pokegears, he decided to buy one. Having a legendary pokemon as your parent means you get some major perks, like a large sum of money at the beggining of your journey. As he headed out he released dratini and her coil along his arm as he walked as well as had riolu walk alongside of him. Ocasionally he would run into a curious caterpie or weedle, but he wasn't interested in them. He was sending out aura pulses to sense any abnormal pokemon in the forest, so far he could only sense the common bug types in the forest like the caterpie and weedle evolutionary line ocasionally there was another type of pokemon, but they didn't have the aura of determination of the types of pokemon he wanted.

Eventually he did find what he was looking for, he could sense its want to be stronger and how its species were harder to find in the forest. As he made his way to the pokemon he warned riolu and continued his path. Once he came close to the pokemon he hid behind some bushes and checked the clearing. Once he spotted it he dashed out to challenge the pokemon but it turned out to be a female pikachu he could tell with one look at the tail, but this pikachu had a more orange than yellow tinted fur along with pink sacks. He could literally feel the determination rolling off the wild shiny pikachu in waves. But the best part was when the pokemon took notice of him it didn't even flinch. Normally pikachu's would shy away from humans but this one had the guts to challenge him to a battle.

"Pikachu I challenge you to a battle and if I win you become my pokemon." Ash said, pikachu responded with a nod and got into the ready position.

"Riolu use mach punch" as he went in for the hit pikachu released a strong thunderbolt." Dodge and continue." As he zigzagged jumping over and sliding underneath while still making his way towards pikachu with paw glowing blue. At the last second pikachu stopped her attack and tried to use agility to dodge but riolu sensed where he was going and intercepted

"Now use dig" was the next command. As riolu burrowed pikachu focused on the ground around it trying to figure out where riolu would pop out. As the ground beneath him shook slightly he twisted his body barely avoiding the attack." Now mach punch" riolu spun around and hit pikachu while he was still in the air. After the attack connected pikachu was looking in poor shape from the power in riolu's attacks.

"Alright now use aura sphere" riolu launched the attack at pikachu, pikachu tried to focus but couldn't after all the previous damage. After the attack hit, pikachu fell down from the damage it had received.

Ash walked up to pikachu and started to get his medical supplies out and heal the pikachu. After tending to its wounds he started to form the aura bond with pikachu. As he focused on creating the bond, he went down pikachu's memory lane and found out that he was right with his assumption that pikachu really wanted to get stronger. As he finished up pikachu finally woke up.

"Uuuuuggggghhhh, someone give me the license plate of the truck that just passed by" pikachu said in a jokingly manner.

"Well I won the bet so you know the deal right?"

"Yep but first if you lack the qualities I want in a trainer than I'm going to ditch you, second I don't really want to be confined in a pokeball all the time so while we're traveling. Also I want to become really powerful, after a certain amount of time and I think I could become more powerful on my own then I'll , you better keep a large supply of ketchup for me." Pikachu's face was serious the whole time she said this but his look hardened even more as soon as she mentioned the ketchup.(AN: he must really like his ketchup ^^)

"I'll do my best for all of those" Ash said with a smile. After saying this he brought out a spare pokeball and caught the pikachu. As it was about to send it over to the professor, he stopped it and had a quick mental conversation with all the pokemon on him on who he'd send over to the coral. After a bit of discussion he decided to send over gyarados. After he exchanged the pokemon pikachu's pokeball stopped blinking and pikachu came out of the ball...right on his shoulder. At first it messed with his weight a little but he quickly ajusted.

"Was that really necessary?" Ash asked politely.

"Yep, gotta be comfortable while outside the ball now don't I?" Was pikachu's answer.

"Alright right now I've just got to train fith you guys for the next couple of weeks and then We'll head off to viridian, but first I've got to make a call." After saying this he pulled out his brand new pokegear and called professor Oak. He picked up after three rings.

"Why hello there Ash how are you doing?" The professor asked.

"I'm doing fine, the only reason I called is I recently sent you one of my pokemon correct?" Ash stated calmly.

"Hold on let me check" the professor went off screen and came back holding a pokeball." Yeah here it is. What do you want with it?" He asked politely.

"Well I was thinking, no matter how hard the temptation may be, I have to ask you **not** to test him. I know how you feel about it but I don't want you to make her feel like a lab rat. She already has a large amount of hate left over from her last encounter with humans." Ash said this all while chanelling his aura into his eyes to really intimidate the professor leaving no spot for argument.

"Okay, but would it be okay if I study from a distance, that way I can learn the difference between your pokemon's attitude versus all the other members of its species." The professor said, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"That's okay with me, but up to her, also I'm going to send you the diet for all of my pokemon and I'll keep on updating it for each new pokemon, or if I come across a different recipe that they prefer more and it's healthier for them. Got it?" Ash responded smothly.

"I'll give the diet list to the chef, since there aren't that many trainers request a diet for their pokemon, meanwhile everyone else gets in the special pokemon league aproved bran."

"By the way professor by any chance do you have any enigma berries at your place?Not that I'll need them because I alredy have a couple on me, but just in case, since that's the berry that I'll use more later on when I have to feed my larger pokemon, and that's the best way. I was just wondering if you needed one to grow a crop to save on food with all the large pokemon like snorlax already there."

"Well at the moment I haven't really found a use for the berry so I don't have any on me. But if you give one of the berries, I'll send over as many berries as you request after they start growing so that can be my way to pay you back. Plus since you just gave me an excellent way to save on food so that I can cut some of the food given to me by the leaugue. I'm pretty sure they'll be happy because they won't have to spend as much on pokemon food each year. It also makes a great research project to find out how the berry can make a normal serving for a small pokemon work for a snorlax. Because of this and also because I can tell you have great control over your pokemon especially since you just started out. So since I think you're ready for it, I'll send over a mega ring and special charizardite (charizardite y)in gratitude." The professor started off saying this with excitement at the beggining and had a look that said if you abuse this power I'll take it away immediately.

"Wow that's really generous of you professor, I'll send you one of my enigma berries as soo. As I reach Pewter city, I'll trade for it, I'd send it over now but there aren't any wild pokemon here really that I want to catch." Ash said with excitement at the thought of being able to mega evolve his pokemon. He'd learned about it from Mew in his childhood, but was told that he would have to get one all on his own to see if he was truly worthy of that power. Plus bonus since he was getting a mega stone he'd just detect its aura then search for aura's similar so that he could mega evolve his other pokemon.

"Splendid" just as he said this there was a ding at the professor's end of the phone. "Well I've got to go, my chef just finished making my pizza."

"K bye professor." After the exchange he hung up and fist pumped into the air. He was finally able to mega evolve his pokemon. It was something he always wanted growing up, especially since mega lucario looks so nice too.

After finishing up his celebrating his success, he started searching for an appropriate spot so he could train his pokemon for the next few weeks. After searching he finally found a good spot and set up.

Over the course of the week the schedule Ash made for the pokemon including the ones at the coral since he communicated with him over the aura bonds. It went...

6-7 Laps around the clearing while wearing two parachutes each.

7-8 breakfast and stretches

8-12 attack power training

12-1 lunch (snack for Ash)

1-5 move tutoring

5-6 supper

6-8 resistance training

8-9 spar

9-10 Free time

10 lights out

Ash joined in all except for resistance training, but during that time he'd train his aura instead, but he always paid special attention to make sure that his team didn't push themselves.

At the end of the 2 weeks it was safe to say that they were all exhausted. By this time charmander surprised Ash by evolving into a charmeon, at first Ash thought that charmeleon might not listen to him, but he surprised him by listening to his first command. During this time charmander learned dragonbreath, dragon claw, thunder and fire punch, flame burst,heat wave, and to his surprise he learned fire blast. Although he still needed to work on the power behind all of his attacks it was still a good move pool.

Fearow progressed really well at the lab with Ash's guidance learned hyper beam, steel wing, air cutter, and giga impact.

Riolu surprised him the most however, on the 9th day of training evolving into lucario which brought tears to Ash's eyes since he's been trying to do for over a year, not only to catch up in height with Ash. (**AN: Don't you hate being the short one?**) But also to increase his aura skills so now it'll be easier and have a big effect on his aura sphere's. But he also learned the moves force palm, dark pulse, close combat, psycic, and flash canon.

Gyarados moveset was now tackle, flail, splash, (**AN: don't you hate it when people list a gyarados's moves and they forget to add the moves it knew as a magicarp?**) hydro pump, dragon rage, dragon dance, ice fang, dragon tail, hyper beam, flamethrower, thunderbolt, water gun, surf, and earthquake.

Dratini didn't start the training program yet seeing as it was two weeks old, but it still knew wrap, leer, and dragon rush.

Pikachu's moveset was, tail whip, tackle, thundershock, thunderbolt, iron tail, quick attack, thunderpunch, brick break, mega punch and mega kick.

Blaziken learned powerup punch, fire blast, focus blast, brave bird, hidden power, incinerate, and stone edge.

Umbreon learned hyper beam, assurance, last resort and payback. After learning these moves Ash concluded there were no more important moves that umbreon should learn and that from now on during the move tutoring sessions she would either help a teammate trying to learn the same move or just work on the power and how many times she could attack before tyring out. Which after all those years of training before Ash got her was astonishing how long she could last.

Also over the course of the two weeks Ash started to hear all about his father's first journey from umbreon and blaziken. They laughed at all the funny memories, but were also sadened because of what happened and would often tear out and have to confort each other so that they didn't cry themselves to sleep.

Finally the two weeks of training were up and Ash once again started making progress on his way to pewter city for his first badge. The walk there was spent thinking of strategies for the first gym and learning more about his pokemon along with pikachu on his shoulder and Lucario walking alongside of him. As well during this time he was searching for wild pokemon that would fit his team.

As he checked the surrounding area he could sense an armed person coming in from behind him, so he got into an defensive stance just as he saw the guy barrel towards him sword drawn. As the guy swung Ash jumped into action and immediatly knocked the sword into the air out of the guys hands and gave a swift jab to the stomach. Getting the guy to hunch over, he then kneed the guy in the head, knocking the guy on his butt, then caught the sword in his hand pointed towards the unknown guy. All while having pikachu on his shoulder not even the least bit more uncomfortable. And lucario growling at the unknown boy with hate.

"You have ten seconds to explain why you're waving that sword around attacking me for no reason" Ash growled out.

"Wait this is all a misunderstanding! My names Samurai and I was just looking for a trainer of pallet to battle." Samurai said, fear evident in his voice.

"Well that gives you the perfect reason to swing a sharp sword at someone" Ash said sarcastically throwing the sword down." Well you wanted a battle, well now you're going to get one." He said maliciously. Samurai noded weakly then he ran quickly over to his side picking up his sword on the way. "2v2 good for you?" Ash continued

"Yeah that's what I did with the others" Samurai said

"You have first move" he turned to pikachu" you're up"

"Go pinsir"

"Pinsir use vicegrip"

"Pikachu use full power thunderbolt" as pinsir charged forward pikachu released a powerful arc of electricity towards pinsir and stopped him in his tracks.

"Again" Ash commanded

Samurai realising he couldn't take one more hit like that got desperate " hyper beam!" As the thunderbolt shot towards pinsir, pinsir charged up hyper beam. Just as the thunderbolt was about to connect with pinsir, he released the hyper beam, but it wasn't stable enough and as the two beams collided midair a foot away from pinsir, they detonated and blew up right in pinsir's face causing it to be affected by both attacks and be knocked out cold.

"No pinsir!" Samurai cried out as he returned it." Let's go, metapod! Use max harden"

"Use thunderbolt" Ash commanded calmly. As a metallic sheen covered metapod, yet another arc of electricity was sent forth at it. When the burst ended there was only fried metapod." Well that was a good battle" Ash said sarcastically. Let's go pikachu" at these words they left samurai there gaping like a goldeen.

Soon after departing samurai, he could see the city using his aura vision while still tracking the pokemon in the surrounding community. As he entered the city he was disappinted he couldn't find another pokemon for his team but was excited that he'll probably be able to mega evolve soon.

As he made his way to the pokemon centre he got multiple people wanting to trade for pikachu, which was a given considering its shiny nature. After denying those requests he continued on route to the centre, he asked directions to the gym so that he could find his way easily when he started out the next day. As he entered the centre he was met by nurse Joy's signature hello greeting, and requested to get his pokemon healed up. During the time that he was waiting he went around asking if anyone knew what pokemon brock used. After 15 minutes of searching he found out the battles were two on two and the gym leader, Brock, loved to use his geodude and onix. After he got the information he needed he went over to the videophones and called professor Oak, eager to get a mega ring and the special charizardite. Maybe if he was lucky he could find the physical charizardite.(charizardite x) As he called professor Oak he couldn't help but wonder whether or not the professor would hold up his end of the deal.

"Hey professor" Ash greeted "are you ready to fulfill the deal we made two weeks ago?"

"Certainly young man, I'll give the stones and bracelets to one of your pokemon. Which one do you want back?"

" I'll take fearow and switch out umbreon goes with her as gyarados, k?" Ash said

"Alright fine, put her ball onto the trade port so that it gets sent back to me here in the lab." After saying this professor Oak went off screen to get fearow and the mega components. Meanwhile Ash sent umbreon out told her the situation and gave her the berry and returned her. After two minutes of waiting umbreon's pokeball disapeared and was replaced by fearow's. Over the link Ash told her to keep up the training to increase her attack, special attack, and resistance.

After the trade was complete, Ash got his pokemon from nurse Joy. He then left the pokemon center and went outside with lucario beside him and pikachu on his shoulder. After going into the edges of viridian forest and released both fearow and charmeleon. As soon as fearow was released he caught site of a pakage attached to his leg. As he took it off his heartbeat quickened with anticipation. As soon as he opened it, he burst with happiness and took out the contents out.

"Thanks fearow, now charmeleon I'm going to give this to you, so that you get comfortable with it."He said before slipping on the bracelet containing the mega stone. He then pulled out his mega ring and put it on his wrist.

Realizing how late it was now, he returned charmeleon and fearow. He entered the pokemon centre again and booked a room and entered it, before flopping down on the bed and went to sleep.

**there's another chapter done, can you guys stop sending out requests for kalos pokemon? I honestly don't know that much about them and right now would prefer focusing on the kanto/jhoto pokemon. With how canon Ash got charmander, do you still want that to happen since he already has one or do you want it to be a different one. Also I'm still wondering what type of pokemon from said regions you want him to go and catch, maybe even a fan made pokemon if you want. ****Lastly, can you guys request who you want him to travel with, I already know one of his companions but I need two more.**


	5. chapter 4

**Before the story starts I'd like to thank everyone that REVIEWED, it makes my day when people compliment the story, but I hate it when they purposefully insult it. Also does it really matter if a story has a very similar beginning if I plan to change the ending. I got a message saying I copied the story. I assume this was after they read the first chapter because later on that day I got another message rectifying that mistake. So can you really accept that the beginning doesnèt matter the most! I already know of one topic here on this very website where there are hundreds if not thousands of stories that all start off similar, down to just modifying one personès name or motives. **

**Rant over please enjoy. Can I get you guys to assume that lucario and pikachu are out of their pokeballs constantly unless stated otherwise. that'd make things go smoother for me**.

**Sorry for messing up pikachu's gender so I'll list all of Ash's pokemon at the beggining of every fifth chapter from now on starting now.F=female,M=Male.**

**Pikachu(F+shiny),Blaziken(M),Umbreon(F),Lucario(M),Charmeleon(M),Fearow(M),**

**Gyarados(M+golden), Dratini(F+daddy's little girl). My apologies again, let the story continue.**

Today was finally the day, the day he finally got to challenge his first gym. He'd been looking forward to this day for the past 3 years. Ever since he watched the indigo league(which the tree got surprisingly well reception). Ever since then he wanted to be the best. that was the day he really started to listen to riley and mew. The day he finally started to learn about all the things he'd need to know to travel, to take care of pokemon, and situations he'd meet on the road like natural disasters. It all lead up until now, his first official battle. For the battle he had fearow, to get the gym leader to underestimate him and charmeleon, whom he had wanted to try his luck with in his first gym battle.

He didn't honestly know what to expect as he made his way to the gym, pikachu on his shoulder with lucario beside him. As he approached the building it seemed to grow bigger and bigger and he just kept shrinking and shrinking. The gym was made out of numerous gigantic rocks, so he wasn't completely sure about how safe it was but oh well. As he entered the gym it was pitch black, because of this he switched on his aura vision so he could see the whole gym.

"I, Ash Brown, challenge this gym to a battle" he said facing the figure he saw in the middle of the gym. After the words left his mouth, the lights flickered on illuminating the gym, and helping him see the figure.

"Well then I, Brock Stone the Pewter gym leader, accept your challenge." Brock said." two on two sound good to you?"

"I'm down with that" was the response. "Let's go fearow!"

"Geodude let's rock and roll"(pun intended)" give up now, your fearow doesn't stand a chance!" Brock arrogantly stated.

"You say that now, but you haven't seen him fight, have you?" Was the anger filled tone response. "Do you want to make a bet? If I win you have to go buy me a brand new pokemon egg of my choice."

"Fine let's bet, I'll do your request, but if I win you have to buy me a brand new breeders kit, filled with anything of my choosing."

"Deal, but before we start the battle, let's shake on it." Ash said before making his way to the middle of the battle field.

"Fine" brock said as he went to shake on the bet. As they made their way back to their sides, they were both thinking that it'd be an easy match but only one of them was right.

"This'll be a two on two battle between the gym leader Brock Stone and challenger Ash Brown. The stakes are a pokemon egg and gym badge versus a full set of pokemon breeding supplies. BEGIN!"

"Geodude use rock throw"

"Fearow dodge and use agility" as the rock sailed towards fearow, fearow blurred on the battlefield avoiding the rock and increasing its speed slightly." Steel wing"

"Use defense curl" Brock called out of desperation, finally realizing the power that the opposing trainer had. As geodude curled into a ball, fearow made its way to it with wings shining silver. Geodude narrowly curled into a ball in time to reduce the damage, although the attack still did a lot of damage, only preventing it from being a one hit k.o..

"Use steel wing again fearow" Ash called out.

"Geodude try to dodge it!" But geodude's attempts were useless as fearow was just too fast after using agility. After the attack connected geodude was sent flying over beside his trainer, unconscious that is.

"Geodude is unable to battle please send out your next pokemon brock." The referee said. As brock returned geodude Ash returned fearow.

"Brock before I send out my next pokemon, would you prefer if I go easy or hard against you now?"

"Well as a gym leader I would say go your all, plus it'd be more rewarding if I win the bet after a nice challenge."

"Okay then prepare for your biggest challenge, blaziken your up!"

"Onix lets win this, use rock polish"

"Blaziken use sky uppercut" as soon as these words left his mouth, blaziken disapeared from view and quick as lightning gave a swift uppercut to onix.

"No onix!" Brock shouted as his pokemon collapsed onto the gym floor, passed out with swirls for eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger." The referee stated, gym leader, time to uphold your end of the deal. One egg of the challenger's choice and the gym badge"

Brock made his way over to Ash and gave him the boulderbadge then started to lead him out of the gym and off to the market. As soon as they arrived, they began searching for a shop that sold eggs. As soon as they found one, Ash was pleased to find out that the owner had a wide selection on pokemon eggs. As he searched for one he wanted, he read the aura's of each egg to determine what thpe of pokemon it was. He soon found two eggs that he wnated, even you know Brock was paying for one, he still had enough to buy a second(gotta love having a legendary pokemon as a parent). As he made his way to the counter, he checked one last time for any prefered eggs he could've gotten. Finding none he made way to pay for them.(will not write about Brock's girl crazy side)

As he payed for them he found out that one of them would hatch in a month and the other a month and a half. Of course, this was just an estimate. But it still got him excited and unable to wait for that long.

After going to the pokemon center for a quick checkup. He quickly scanned his mega ring for its source of aura, and started to set up his senses so that they automatically alerted him whenever he came close to any other mega stones so that he could mega evolve his pokemon whenever he obtained their species. As soon as he was done that he went outback to train his pokemon for the day.

After finishing up training and congratulating everyone on their win over their first gym, he went back inside the pokemon center to head to his room to sleep. As soon as he got there he pulled out both of his eggs from his bag, so that he could polish them before going to bed. As soon as he finished polishing them, he tucked them into his arms protectively so that they didn't break. Meanwhile pikachu was curled on his pillow snoring, showing that she'd already passed out. Lucario was passed out on the other bed, but Ash knew that he wasn't completely asleep and was ready for any situation to arise during the night. Dratini had let herself out of her pokeball and was curled around his forearm already asleep.

Line break

Ash was getting ready for his next few weeks of training, he'd bought all the necessary items from the pokemon center, like potions, antidotes, and some extra pokeballs instead. On him he had charmeleon (can't forget the starter), lucario(or his bro), dratini, gyarados, umbreon, and pikachu(he made a deal with it, so yeah).As he started on his trek towards cerulean city, home of his next gym badge.

On his way to mount moon, he heard shouts of pain, so he decided to follow them. What he found made him take immediate action. He'd found a bunch of zubat and golbat attacking a man he presumed that was a scientist.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt to scare them off!" pikachu did exactly that, he sent a giant volley of electricity towards the group(flock?) of bat pokemon that were still attacking the scientist. That is, until they were filled with electricity. Most of the bat evolutionary line fled, all but a single golbat, that looked like it was about to collapse but turned towards Ash with hatred in its eyes, and went to attack him. Immediately, going to the defense of their trainer was pikachu, and lucario. Pikachu launched another volley of electricity, and lucario launched an aura sphere. Regardless of golbat taking these hits, golbat still tried attacking him. So he went to the next best idea. He went to capture it, as the golbat was put into the pokeball, it rocked a couple times signifying that it didn't want to be captured, however it had taken too much damage so it was caught and sent to the lab.

"Oh thank you, thank you" the scientist said"if you hadn't come when you did I'd probably dead by now.

"No problem, but why were they attacking you? Did you provoke them in any way or something?" was Ash's response.

"No, I didn't provoke them, It's just that the pokemon in the cave are quite agitated at the moment, thanks to someone putting in a network of lights. In fact I was just doing the same thing I've been doing for the past couple years, searching for the clefairy so that they can take me to space with them." the scientist said.

"Well that means that someone's here that shouldn't" Ash said with a malicious glint in his eyes. "Stay out here and I'll deal with them." then he entered the cave and followed the pathway. Eventually he came across a lone clefairy, so he decided to go with a very subtle approach. He walked up to clefairy slowly and with his hands in the air showing that he didn't mean it any harm. As clefairy took notice of him, it visibly tensed up before relaxing after a small talk from pikachu telling him they weren't there to harm him, instead they were there to stop whoever put the lights up. As he followed clefairy, he thought of who could've put up the lights. Immediately thinking it was some poacher or someone doing illegal work, because the league probably wouldn't have allowed anyone to ruin a natural habitat.

Eventually they walked into a giant cavern that had a drill in it and a bunch of pokemon in cages while a group of three were chatting, but the most obvious thing was the giant hunk of crystal in the middle. It was glowing with power, obviously it was the infamous moon stone.

"That was a successful mission right guys?" The female redhead said.

"Couldn't have gone smoother" the blue headed boy said.

"We got quite the load" the smallest said, although he was a meowth that knew how to talk. As he saw the last one, he immediately knew that it was the same three hoodlums as from Viridian city. As he walked up to them he released fearow and blaziken from their pokeballs and told them to be on standby.

"Well, well,well, looks like officer Jenny'll be having two more prisoners and I'll have a set of new pokemon." Ash said as he walked out. "Give up without a fight and I'll make sure you'll be unharmed as you're put behind bars. Resist and there's a chance you won't make it." He emphasized his point by forming an aura sphere. But we all know how idiotic the three idiots of team Rocket are.

"Not a chance twerp, so hand over your pokemon right now and we'll turn a blind eye to you." The redhead said.(They did their motto which is a waste of space)

"Koffing/Ekans, come on out." The duo said.

"Blaziken annihilate them with flamethrower!"A pillar of flame escaped his beak and was headed straight for the two poison types(If you've seen the victini movie Imagine tepig's ember at the beginning that was powered up by victini).

"Dodge it" Jessie and James cried just realizing how stupid they really are. Of course the flame covered too great of a distance so dodging was futile so koffing and ekans fell unconscious. They were then recalled by Jessie and James who then threw meowth out and started to make away from Ash. Immediately after they took three steps fearow cut in front of them with a dangerous glint in its eye.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Ash started," the last time fearow was pissed off he killed hundreds of humans and severely wounded numerous pokemon." That immediately caused Jessie and James to start to sweat and start to shake and pray for mercy."Now meowth, you have two choices, you could be roasted and then forcefully contained or you can join the light side and escape the world's dark side, your choice."

"After seeing what dem pokemon of yours I'd like to surrender." Meowth said sadly 'so much for being the big cat and getting Meowzie.' After this went down Ash tied up team Rocket, and got Lucario to watch over them meanwhile Ash and the rest of his pokemon broke the cages and released all of the trapped pokemon. All of them cheered in thanks and left except for the clefairy, and surprisingly a skitty. He went up to them to see what they wanted, imagine his surprise when he found out they wanted him to catch them. "Are you sure, there isn't always a chance to go back, this is one of those times." He said as he pulled out two pokeballs and transferred Gyarados and Blaziken, after recalling him of course. He then scanned the two pokemon and finding out they both knew quite a few moves which were, for skitty:last resort, baton pass, fake tears, helping hand, tackle, fake out, foresight, attract, sing, double slap, copycat,assist, facade, thunderbolt,dig, and for clefairy:wish, metronome, pound, growl, encore, sing, double slap, defense curl, follow me, bestow, wake up slap, flamethrower, grass knot, safeguard. He deduced that they must've been trained either human or by their parents/peers.

"Well now that that's done, it's time to deal with meowth." He headed towards meowth, after arriving where meowth was watching him he took out an empty poke ball and put it in between him and meowth. "Well I could hand you over to the police and you would be under arrest and probably put under rehab, or you could join me, I break your newer habits, you become more powerful. Remember, to live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all*" Jessie and James could only watch as their partner thought about the offer.

A couple hours later

"Thank you young man for helping out the cave's pokemon by taking out the light system and by stopping these criminals before things got too far." Officer Jenny said." If you want we could give you a ride to Rota for a thank you?"

"No thanks I'll only take shortcuts on my way home at the end of my Journey, for there are few shortcuts worth taking." Ash said wisely for a ten year old. "Well I better hit the road if I want to make it to rota before night fall, maybe I'll run into another future team member on my way." He got up and started going towards the exit, until his new recruits escaped their pokeballs and headed over to the giant moon stone. As soon as they came close, a bunch of other clefairy and a couple other pokemon that evolve with the moonstone showed up, like nidorino/nidorina, clefairys, and jigglypuff.

They all gathered in a circle around the moonstone doing a dance, all of the remaining officers and Ash just stood and gawked at the mass of pokemon seemingly dance. A while later when the dance was calming down, the moonstone broke off a little and pieces started to go flying towards the pokemon, everyone watched in awe as when the pieces made contact with the pokemon, they started to evolve. One piece hit skitty and he started to evolve, Clefairy on the other hand looked hopeful that it would get hit by one of the pieces, eventually lost as soon as the moonstone slowed down to a stop on the delivery of the pieces. Already everyone could see that the moonstone started to repair itself. Clefairy looked disappointed in itself as it made it's way over to Ash. As soon as she came close he started to comfort her. After a couple minutes of crying Ash started to make a link so that he'd understand his pokemon better. Immediately a bright blue glow engulfed the two. As he looked over clefairy's memories he came to an understanding, she really wanted to reach her final stage and fast. During the connection, the newly evolved delcatty made its way over to Ash. As he made the aura link he couldn't help but gush over how pretty he was. He found out that as a skitty it was caught by a trainer from hoenn traveling through kanto, this trainer only cared for strength and would beat his pokemon if they lost a battle for him. It was miraculous that he couldn't find a moonstone for his pokemon. Every time said trainer would go for a moonstone it would either be a knock off or he'd use it on his other pokemon. Eventually he ditched poor skitty in the very cave after being beaten within an inch of their lives.(3 guesses who) He was eventually brought in by the neighborhood and reconciled with the friendly pokemon. It eventually lost its hate towards it's old trainer and started to get along more with the traveler's until team Rocket.

"Well we might as well find out meowth's answer now."Ash started to get up and head over to the cat, who's still thinking. "So meowth what are going to do now?" He asked.

"well I've decided,I'll get stronger with you, since it's the only way I'll make my goal a reality. Also as a thank you gift can you send me to the lab so that I can make a thank you gift for you?" he said with a genuine smile.

"Sure, but you don't need to do that."He said before tapping meowth with the pokeball. It dinged shut immediately signaling capture and then started glowing as it was sent to professor Oak's lab.

After a couple more hours of walking north through the mountain range he came across a town, but not any town, this was his hometown, Rota the closest town to his home. As he made his way to the pokemon center, he felt right at home and could sense Mew waiting for him at his destination. As soon as he entered the pokemon center he sensed his 'mother' off to his right. As soon as he looked that way he was engulfed in a hug by a lady that was his mother in human form. After a nice long hello, he went up to the Nurse Joy to get a room. As he made his way up he saw a poster for a tournament so he immediately signed up with the Nurse JOy and got his room and went to bed.

**Sorry I took so long to update, I got really distracted with schoolwork, being in high school sucks(but probably not as much as higher levels of education), I'll write down who Ash has on him at the end of each chapter from now on.**

**Ash:**

**on him:pikachu,lucario,clefairy,delcatty, Dratini,Fearow, 2 eggs**

**at lab:Gyarados, Umbreon, Blaziken, Charmeleon.**

**Also, If you play the trading card game can you give me tips on what to put into a water deck? I'm new and I want tips for the game since I keep getting crushed by my friend. Peace out**


End file.
